chunksfandomcom-20200214-history
Robyn Summers
Robyn Summers is considered the main protagonist of Chunks. Life Robyn Summers became a CBI Agent the same year Cody Lee Bishop did. They were best friends and took on the Crinx case together. As Chunks progresses, you see how Summers begins to become more and more of an adult, clining to his sanity as the villains he catches tears him apart. He worries about his partners as their health deteriorates. He lives with his wife, Canis Lupus. By the end of the series, he is fifty years old. Seasons 1-3 In the first half of Chunks, Summers is partnered up with his best friend, Cody Lee Bishop, to catch villains and stop uncrisp activity. Summers is a bright, fearful man who has yet to experience the stress of the CBI. Summers can trust people easily, and tended to overthink. When Bishop was reassigned Turner Creeperson as his partner, Summers is devastated. But he acts like he isn't. He has a short temper, which is evident when Creeperson spills his coffee and Summers attacks him. Summers is good at fighting and undergoes a lot of stress in the last two seasons. Summers tends to stick to one thing, while his partner goes off on tangents in hopes of getting evidence to catch Crinx. In one of the last episodes of season 3, Summers skips a CBI party to catch Crinx at Raindrop Boom's concert. Showing that he's more serious than the laid back workers of the CBI, At the end of season 3, he's wrecked. After visiting Bishop's grave, he quits the CBI. Seasons 4-5 In these seasons, Summers is happy to be back at the CBI. He has a new partner, Cody Christopher Howell, who seems smarter and nicer than his father, Bishop. When they learn of a new villain, Becky Schuartz, Summers reassures Howell that everything'll be fine. Summers is slightly more optimistic in this season, since he's more experienced with the villains and uncrisps the CBI has to deal with on a regular basis. As the Becky factor continuesd, Summers begins to lose his sanity very slowly. The Crinx case and Becky case have done a toll on him. When Heiny is killed, Summers declares he will be the one to kill Becky. At the end of the series during the epilogue, Summers is constantly wondering about the man Becky spoke of, Cha La Bachaka. He's unsure of wether this villain is real or not. \ Season 6 At the beginning of the season, Summers has been driven to bully constantly due to many Heigz-induced nightmares about Cha. He finally has a wakeup call once he and Howell learn that Cha La Bachaka is real. Summers is intent on killing Cha as soon as possible to end everthing. But he's overwhelmed once he larns Cha's agents are everywhere. Summers is more hardened in this season, experienced, and cold-blooded. He has been to led to believe that he made Cha. At the end of the season, Summers is happier, knowing he has made ammends with Bishop and everybody at the CBI.